


Here We Go

by CarryOnScreaming



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Ryan Bill and Yaz are bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22318063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarryOnScreaming/pseuds/CarryOnScreaming
Summary: Ryan, Yaz and Bill are best mates away to tackle their final school year when Bill shows up with newbies, step-sisters Clara and Jo.Yaz and Jo are drawn to each other instantly.So how long will it take for Yaz's gay panic to fully set in.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 55





	1. The First Sight

“I swear summer gets shorter every year.”

“Sometimes it feels longer for me but that’s probably all the extra time I have to spend with Sonya” Yaz sighed remembering all of the extra fights that had happened in her flat over the last six weeks. Usually she and her sister tried to avoid each other as much as possible but their mother had insisted on having lots of family time while they were both off for the summer but as soon as she or their father left the sisters went their separate ways.

“Sometimes having no siblings has its perks” Ryan shrugged, he didn’t need siblings he had Yaz and their other best friend Bill and trust him, they provided him with all the sisterly banter and problems one guy could ever need.

The pair continued their walk, taking the familiar path to meet Bill on their way to school, talking about some of Ryan's newest video ideas for his youtube channel. Over the summer he’d dragged Bill and Yaz all over the place to film blogs or shorts that he’d written giving Yaz the excuse to bail on family time whenever a call to action came through. Yaz herself spent a lot of time trying to work out what she wanted to do after her final year, her parents were doing their best to push her towards uni but she just wasn’t sure if it was for her. Sure, on the one hand all of her friends would probably go to uni and it’s the path she would be expected to take but on the other hand, she wanted more than sitting in a classroom, something more fulfilling to her personally.

It didn’t take long for them to arrive at the corner shop Bill usually met them by, their curly haired friend always running round the corner at breakneck speed to try and beat them there, even though she never left any earlier. Today though she wasn’t alone, walking beside her were a blonde and a short brunette, the blonde talking animatedly while waving her hands around.

With the group of girls walking towards them Yaz began to notice more things about them, the short brunette wasn’t even up to Bill’s shoulder with long hair cascading down her back. The other was closer in height to her friend, blonde hair reaching just above her shoulders, swaying whilst she kept gesturing around them. 

“Bill’s new mates look cute” Ryan nudged Yaz with his elbow to get her attention, “which one are you staring at?” wiggling his eyebrows at her.

“I’m not staring” she huffed even though she could feel the heat rising up her neck, ridiculously thankful for her darker complexion, the last thing she needed was for Ryan to see her blushing, as if he needed fuel to tease her.

Giving her the ‘yeah sure’ look, Ryan called over to their friend and her companions, drawing their attention and causing the blonde to stop talking and look up. Yaz was sure she’d stopped breathing, hazel-green eyes locking with her own, finding herself at a complete loss for words. She was shocked to say the least, that someone she’d only just seen could have such an effect on her but then again it had been a while since someone had gotten her attention. Yaz thought about how her sister managed to have a new bloke every other week or how Ryan or Bill would go on about ‘the fittest girl’ they’d seen, Yaz would smile and nod her head agreeing that sure the girl was pretty but she didn’t quite capture her. Certainly none like this.

She was slim wearing a bluish/grey coat that looked a little on the large side for her, somehow managing to make it work. Her smile reaching her eyes as she waved to the two new newcomers to their conversation she brushed some hair behind her ear, letting the light shine off of a piercing and ear cuff combination that had Yaz intrigued. 

“Hey guys” Bill greeted her friends with hugs before making the introductions, “these are my new next door neighbours Clara and Jo” she gestured to the brunette then the blonde respectively. “This is Ryan” he gave a wave “and Yaz” she followed suit, trying her best not to stare at Jo, though she suspected the blonde wouldn’t mind seeing as she’d noticed her looking too.

They continued their getting to know each other on their way, Clara and Jo were stepsisters, their parents recently getting married and moving here for their final year of school. Neither of them seemed to mind the move, seeing it as an opportunity to see new things and meet new people, giving them practice for inevitably going their separate ways too uni. 

Clara knew what she wanted to do and had a set path in mind wanting to be an English teacher whereas Jo, she wasn’t sure about the specifics but she knew her field of interest was science. She’d aced all of physics, chemistry and biology with none of them giving her a particularly hard time, the idea of picking one or two over the other to specialise is something she was struggling with. Jo also went a bit left field saying that aside from that if she could travel to weird and wonderful places she’d leap at the chance, exploring ‘new worlds’ as she’d dubbed them, seeming to be her top choice.

Yaz was enamoured, this insane, odd, beautiful stranger had a pull, reeling Yaz in toward her, and she was going willingly. 

Ryan and Bill chipped in with Ryan intending to do some courses on mechanics whilst he worked on his YouTube passion, Bill on the other hand said she’d probably pick a couple of subjects, go to uni and she what happened, both of them fairly easy going about the next couple of years. Yaz wasn’t sure, she didn’t want to start a big discussion on what she’d be missing out on by not going to uni so she left her answer simple, “I haven’t decided yet.”

It wasn’t a particularly long walk to the school, the group reaching their destination way sooner than they would have liked, all of them quite happy to talk longer and get to know each other more. Much to Yaz’s disappointment Clara and Jo needed to go to the schools office to find out where they were going, leaving the three friends to their own devices.

“Awwww Yaz is sad her new crush is gone” Ryan laughed pretending to whisper to Bill.

“Shut up Ryan” she jammed her elbow into his rib cage “I do not have a crush on her.”

He clutched his side dramatically, “I was only having a laugh no need to beat me up… it’s the blonde though right because I’m pretty sure I caught her staring at you as well.”

Sensing that Yaz was away to do a whole lot worse than just elbow him Bill decided it might be best if she intervened, “What he means to say” eyeing Ryan purposefully “is that it’s been ages since you’ve been on a date and we just want you to be happy.”

“Exactly” he chimed in “and she is really pretty and I think she’s totally into you.”

Yaz deflated a little, sure it had been a while shine she’d been on a date, the last time was with a girl named Tiffiny that Ryan met through one of his mates. She had been pretty and decent enough company but there wasn’t the spark that Yaz was seeking, it might have been asking too much but she still hoped she’d find it. 

Thinking about Jo she smiled, she was beautiful, she could talk without air for long periods of time Yaz had found out, she was passionate, she had eyes that Yaz could get lost in if she let herself. So maybe, just maybe she had a little crush.

“Okay so maybe you guys are right” she relented, rolling her eyes at the grins on her friend’s faces, she could swear that they were worse than her sister sometimes but she loved them.

She was about to tell them so when someone shoved into her from behind, knocking her off balance and into Ryan making them both land in a heap on the floor.

“Oops, didn’t see you there” the familiar snide voice of Izzy Flint filled their ears, “You should probably be a little more careful there Khan.”

“Back off Izzy” Bill squared up to the redhead while her best friends picked themselves up from the floor.

There was no backing down from Izzy’s side, three other girls flanking her, doing their best to stare down Bill, now joined by Yaz and Ryan. Some things never changed, ever since she came out Izzy had it in for Yaz, she didn’t like Bill either, or Ryan but she had a special interest in going after Yaz for some reason she just couldn’t work out.

“What are you going to do about it Potts” she jeered “snog me” her cronies laughed behind her.

Bill snorted and crossed her arms “as if, I am way out of your league.”

Izzy stopped laughing then, clenching her jaw she puffed her chest out, trying her hardest to look bigger and more intimidating after her humiliation. It didn’t quite have the effect she’d been looking for, Yaz had stopped being scared of her a long time ago, now she was just an irritating inconvenience, like having a fly trapped in your room when you’re trying to sleep. Bill had never been scared of her though, always throwing herself between her best friend and the bully.

A head of blonde hair caught Yaz’s attention as Jo stepped in beside Bill, Clara right beside her, “think you better go mate, bit out of your depth here.”

Yaz found herself surprised at the blondes actions, she’d known them for less than an hour and was already putting herself between them and danger, well as dangerous as a second rate school bully could be. She wished she could see Jo’s face but would just have to put up with Izzy’s annoyed expression, clearly not used to being outnumbered.

The redhead motioned to her ‘friends’, the four of them heading down the hallway, not without a last minute ‘this isn’t over’ spat directly towards Yaz.

Once she was out of sight Jo spun round almost losing her balance, “well gang, fam?” She looked questioningly but shrugged off her own thoughts, “that could have gone worse, possibly could have gone better but hey as first impressions go I think I did alright.”

“You were brilliant mate” Ryan gave her a high five, “I hate not being able to do more but as soon as I step to her I know she’ll scream assault and get me suspended like she did to this guy John last year.” He absolutely hated not being able to stand up for Yaz as much as Bill could, she’d told him not to worry about it though, the last thing that she wanted was for him to get suspended over Izzy Flint playing the victim card. 

“It’s not your fault she knows how to flick the switch from bully to victim in the blink of an eye” Bill sympathised, patting him on the back.

Yaz had been quiet while her friends interacted, she still couldn’t get over Jo stepping in to stick up for her like that, the only other people who did that were Ryan and Bill, nobody else wanted the hassle of making it their business when Izzy was laying into her. Her parents had found out about halfway through the second term of school last year that Yaz had been targeted by the school bully, they’d been to several meetings with the headmaster whose hands were tied, if he didn’t have hard evidence there was nothing he could do. They’d wanted her to move schools after that, wanted to make sure she could finish her education without the redhead looming over her and making what was already a difficult time for any teen, especially being both gay and muslim, even more difficult.

“Thank you” she spoke up after her friends had moved on to which form group they were in.

The blonde looked up to her then, making sure she didn’t look away from her eyes “anytime” she smiled, a slight blush rising in her cheeks.

Yaz knew then that she was screwed.


	2. I Guess You Could Say... We Have Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Total transparency, I finished this chapter just before I uploaded it so I haven't read it through but wanted to upload it, I will read through it and correct any mistakes (probably) tomorrow.
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me :)

Her first class of the day was as boring as she could have imagined, especially after her more eventful than anticipated morning. She’d sat and listened while their maths teacher droned on about what they’d be doing this year and how it was important for them to buckle down and study for their exams if they wanted to pass, he’d given a pointed look at two of the boys in the back row when he said that part. 

Yaz wasn’t all that worried about the exams, she’d gotten used to studying and worked out a system that fit her best, that doesn’t mean she was overly confident in all of her classes though. She was dreading chemistry, actually she had no idea why she’d chosen to take it this year, it wasn’t something she excelled in nor was it a subject she felt she needed for any careers she’d like to pursue, so why did she take it?

At a loss to answer the question she found herself asking she headed down the corridors towards her second class of the day, the dreaded one in question. Maybe this year would be a bit better, she had a different teacher after all, Mr Brookes was one of the better science teachers according to most of the students and this year he’d be taking their class. Thinking about it that way she was more optimistic than she had been when she entered the classroom, taking a seat at an empty desk.

The room started to fill up with her classmates, most of whom she shared several other classes with, some of them smiling or waving a hello as they moved to their own seats. Just about everyone was seated in the room when Mr Brookes arrived, he was a slender man in his early thirties, a pair of glasses perched on his nose and a smile on his face, it was clear that the man loved his job.

“Right now everybody, grab yourselves a seat and get settled.”

Yaz found herself sitting alone once everyone had filed in, not that she was particularly complaining, it was certainly better than some of the people she’d been sat next to in previous years, it might even turn out to be a good thing, giving her more time to work on searing the information into her brain. 

She was so completely lost in her own thoughts that she nearly jumped off the stool when someone sat next to her, turning to look at her new partner for the semester, if not the school year, her eyes went wide. 

Jo was looking back at her, a twinkle in her eye as she took in Yaz’s shocked expression, clearly enjoying having the element of surprise on the other girl.

“Didn’t expect to see you here” she spoke in her thick northern accent, “not that I don’t think you should be here, obviously everyone can study whatever they want” she started to backtrack and ramble, uncertain if she’d offended Yaz with her words.

Yaz let a small laugh escape her lips, it was utterly endearing the way that the blonde could go from smooth to panic in the push of a button. Jo stared at her then, a little confused at why she was laughing until their eyes met and she joined in, it was absurd really that they felt this nervousness around each other.

They fell into an easy flow after that, Yaz sometimes asking Jo questions on things she wasn’t quite clear on and Jo answering questions that Mr Brookes asked when no one else would attempt it. She was also, Yaz discovered, really good at explaining things in a way that she actually understood.

After what Yaz would consider a very successful first chemistry class, they discovered that they both had a free period and with no homework yet they decided to head to a cafe near the school. Sending a quick text to Bill and Ryan letting them know she was heading out with Jo, they went on their way.

It was a nice little cafe, painted mainly white on the inside to give it a light and airy feel, it was Yaz’s favourite place to go on a free period rather than the library where she felt like the librarian Mrs Kirsch was constantly staring at her, or the fifth and sixth year common room that was usually loud and overcrowded.

“Hey Yaz, you after the usual?” Charlie, the bloke behind the counter, asked as they entered.

Jo wondered just how often Yaz visited the particular coffee shop for them to know her name and her usual order.

“Yeah cheers” she answered him cheerily “and what would you like?” she turned to ask her companion.

“I’ll have what she’s having” she shrugged, she was intrigued about what her usual was, was Yaz a tea or coffee person, did she like her beverage of choice sweet or bitter? There was a lot you could learn about someone from how their hot drink of choice, mostly how to surprise them with one later, Jo thought to herself.

Yaz made the move to pay for their drinks but was beaten by Jo, asking her to get them a seat while she brought them over. Deciding that her usual seat would be the most comfortable, she made her way to a small table beside the window with two cosy armchairs for them to sit in. Yaz had settled herself in her armchair, dumping her jacket and bag down the side when Jo came over bringing their coffees.

The blonde sat in the seat opposite, making herself comfortable before braving a sip of the mystery liquid. She was surprised when it hit her tongue, a caramel latte with a small amount of cream on the top, it was sweet and creamy and what surprised her the most was that it was the exact same way she usually ordered coffee from coffee shops.

She smiled at Yaz, “looks like we have a lot in common” Yaz looked at her confused, “we take our coffee the same way.”

Yaz was grinning from ear to ear, it was nice knowing that they had little things in common like the way they liked their coffee. She was excited to learn more about her, taking a sip from her own mug, revelling in the warm sweetness and caffeine boost she didn’t know she needed. Diverting her attention to the blonde in front of her, she let herself spend a little longer taking her in. She was sat with her left leg underneath her on the seat, her hair pushed behind her ear letting her earring and cuff shine, the gold metal glinting in the sunlight.

She was quite content just sitting and watching her when hazel-green eyes turned and caught her in the act. She froze, not quite sure how to explain that, ‘yeah I was watching you but you’re super attractive and I can’t help myself’, but she didn’t have to. Jo just smiled at her, not breaking their eye contact as they got caught up in each other, it was nice.

“So Yaz” Jo broke the silence, taking them out of their staring contest, “what do you do for fun?” She asked with a glint in her eye.

“I like to run, and I play football once a week with the schools girls team” she liked to keep fit, running helped her keep her head clear when she needed space from her family and football fed her competitive nature, working as part of a team to meet an end goal was of the best feelings she’d ever had. 

“What about you?”

Jo smiled at her “I love to read, I love the feeling of getting lost in other worlds whether it be fiction or real ancient civilizations, I honestly feel that there’s nothing else like it.”

“That’s actually pretty amazing” Yaz told her and she meant it, she’d never heard someone be so passionate about pretty much anything.

She could feel herself falling, already in deep with no want to escape, just the hope that pools of hazel-green would catch her, allowing her to float within them. With the hopes that her feelings weren’t one sided Yaz felt a surge of bravery run through her, she slipped one of her hands under the small table reaching for Jo, their fingers tangling on impact. She could feel the heat rise in her cheeks, it had been a long time since she’d done anything like this and even then the last time hadn’t left her feeling as giddy, the smile on her lips unlikely to fade.

Jo found herself in a similar situation, pleasantly surprised when she felt Yaz’s hand reach for her own, their fingers entwining. This was going better than she ever could have expected, when her mum and stepdad announced that they were going to move to Sheffield she never would have thought she’d make friends this quickly, let alone a possible something more.

The rest of their date sped by faster than either of them would have liked, yeah Yaz had resigned herself to calling it a date in her head, there was no way that this was one sided. They kept their hands entwined the whole time, neither of them able to keep a straight face as they spoke about everything from Yaz’s family life to the first time Jo met Clara. Conversation flowed between the two with ease, both of them annoyed when they had to leave and go back to class, the unfortunate side effect of only having one free period today. 

They walked back hand in hand taking as much time as they reasonably could to get to their destination when they soon found themselves stopped just outside of the school gates. Feeling a tug on her hand Yaz turned so that she was face to face with Jo, having to look slightly upwards to maintain eye contact with the blonde beside her. 

“I don’t want to give that Izzy girl anymore fuel today, so I thought I’d do this here” Yaz looked at her confused before feeling the light pressure of Jo’s lips against her cheek. 

She felt like she was floating, feeling the blondes breath on her cheek as she pulled away, “you can do that any time you like” Yaz told her, hoping it came off as smooth given that she could feel the heat rising in her own cheeks as she looked at her.

“I might just hold you to that” Jo grinned at her “but for now we should probably go to class, also I think Clara, Bill and Ryan are staring at us.”

Turning her head to catch their friends openly staring at them Yaz sighed, preparing herself for the onslaught of questions that were going to come her way but when she felt a squeeze of encouragement on her hand from Jo, she couldn’t quite bring herself to mind.


End file.
